Portable stain removers for liquid compositions, for pre laundry application, post laundry application or application on fresh stains, are known articles of manufacture. Similarly, portable applicators for the application of other liquid compositions are known, for example in the field of ink removal. Prior art in the former field includes the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,420 discloses a stain removal composition provided in form of a solid stick, which can be applied to selected areas of a fabric in laundry preparations. Various compositions are disclosed comprising surfactants, enzymes and glycols. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,268 discloses a stain removal composition especially for carpets and upholstery comprising a surfactant for an aerosol formulation. EP 0 205 999 discloses the provision of a laundry preparation composition in the form of a solid stick. WO 85/00782 discloses a kit comprising coloured fluids and an eradicator for these fluids, which can be used on various materials including clothing. DE 2422191 discloses a solution to be used on stains provided in an applicator with a felt insert. DE 19536714 discloses an applicator for a stain removal fluid which takes the form of a pen. WO 99/02769 discloses an impregnated towelette to clean stains from clothes and upholstery, comprising surfactant.
None of the above fabric treatment compositions comprises bleach. Moreover, these patents do not give details concerning on how the various applicators should be used.
Applicators comprising bleach are known in fields other than fabric treatment: U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,131 discloses an applicator for a liquid bleaching agent to be used to eradicate or remove an emphasising ink. The applicator may be provided with a felt tip or roller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,687 discloses an oral fluid, e.g. for the teeth or the gum, and an applicator therefore comprising a broad fibre tip or a roller ball.
Prior art documents which address the method of application in some detail include the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,407 describes an on-the-spot stain removal kit, comprising four sponges, and teaches a four step stain removal procedure for satisfactory results.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,158 discloses an applicator for an enzyme-containing liquid detergent for the application in laundry preparation. The applicator comprises a porous body made of a synthetic plastic material. The heat resulting from the friction produced by the applicator during application to a fabric is assumed to contribute to a more rapid enzymatic reaction.
Fabric treatment compositions which comprise bleach and surfactant are known from the following documents:
WO 97/20099 discloses an applicator for the post-laundry treatment of fabrics comprising bleach and surfactant. A two step process is taught which involves the use of an iron on one side of the fabric and the use of an absorbent layer on the other side of the fabric. The application of heat and/or pressure by means of an iron is believed to affect the physical characteristics of the stained fabric, such as its viscosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,090 discloses a stamp like applicator for a fabric treatment composition comprising bleach and surfactant, which is to be applied to a fabric in a rocking motion. The treatment is preferably done on a table top and preferably using an absorbent stain remover situated beneath the fabric and followed by a post treatment process in a hot air clothes dryer/tumble dryer.
The prior art does not disclose a fabric treatment method which is easy to apply on fresh stains, which is suitable for very delicate fabrics, which successfully removes a large variety of stains, namely stains for example from wine, tomato sauce or blood.
It is hence a main objective of the present invention to provide a fabric treatment method, which can be successfully used on a large variety of stains, namely on stains as from wine, tomato sauce or blood.
It is hence a further main objective of the present invention to provide a fabric treatment method, which can be successfully used on a large variety of fabrics, particularly on coloured fabrics and delicate fabrics.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a fabric treatment method, which allows single step application.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a fabric treatment method, which does not leave residues even when no rinsing or other post treatment of the fabric is undertaken.
Moreover, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a mechanically optimised fabric treatment applicator.
In particular, it is an objective to provide a fabric treatment applicator comprising a flow interruption means to interrupt or allow the flow of the fabric treatment composition.
These and other objectives, as apparent from the following description, are addressed by the present invention.